Amazing Grace
by IDreamofAfrica96
Summary: Oneshot. At a young man embracing a grieving alien, a cyborg standing over a mystic cradling the head of a motionless green dog. BBRae


I wish it had never happened.

That monster, Slade's creation no doubt, coming full throttle at me. Its hideous face coming straight for me. The inhuman yellow eyes staring right at me. And I was afraid.

The huge armored body bearing down on me faster and faster. Cyborg's assaults with his sonic cannon did nothing to slow him, and with a swish of the mighty tail, his half robot was lying headfirst in the snow.

Robin jumped agilely onto the creature's back, inserting explosive disks everywhere he could fit them. Starfire grabbed his hand and the pair flew off behind and hovered, waiting. But nothing happened. No inferno erupted on the creatures back. No rippling shaking was felt of the enormous dead body hitting the ground.

That thing just kept bearing down towards. I didn't move. My gaze caught that of a small child poised in a nearby window. The small eyes were wide, vision swirling with fright and wonder.

Was I ever a child?

It's always felt like I have had the weight of two worlds on my shoulders. I could feel nothing, for the good of all involved.

And now I felt nothing. I felt nothing as that creature threatened to trample me, right in front of that small child.

Maybe it would be better if I died.

I think seriously of not moving, my cloak billowing in the wind. Everything is happening so slowly. Cyborg is attempting to shock the beast with a high-voltage taser. His human eye is squinted, determination and anger I rarely witness making his brown hard, mean. But his attempt is feeble.

Robin screaming my name, his mouth moving but no sound escaping. He is struggling against Starfire's grip, but he is no match for her alien strength. She holds him back, I don't know why. I meet her gaze, and her saddened gaze tells me she knows what I am thinking at this moment. She looks away, a few tears spilling out of her emerald eyes. She begins to cry and shake, all the while still restraining Robin.

The shadow of its huge foot is above me, and I close my eyes, ready to leave this world. The gust of wind of its descent blows my hood back and I wait.

A feeling of spinning envelopes me and I feel cold. Such horrible cold. I pray that this is not what death feels like. I'm not ready to spend eternity so cold.

I open my eyes ready to see the gates of Heaven or Purgatory before me. But there are no winged angels or fiery demons ushering me to the next life. Instead, I sit on the same street. The same dreary gray buildings loom before me and I look down, wondering why I'm in a snow bank. My cloak is torn and in disarray. I look in front of me. Starfire is still flying, still weeping, her tears still making streams down her orange cheeks. Robin has stopped struggling and he is looking away, towards the ground, and I can't read the expression lingering behind the mask. His legs dangle limply and his head soon buries itself into Starfire's arm. He is escaping, escaping to a good place. His happy place. I wonder where that is for a moment before my eyes wander over to Cyborg.

Cyborg just stands, dumbstruck staring blankly. He doesn't seem to be registering. He takes a step forward but then stops. His eye goes from steely to soft and he looks away, a tear forming and he begins to cry with his one human eyes.

I wonder why. I'm not dead. Then I notice the thing next to me.

The beast, lies in the center of a circle of impact in the pavement. Its scaly chest neither rises nor falls. Death has glazed the yellow eyes over.

I know what has happened.

I cannot stand it.

I throw the beast with my power, power I didn't know I processed. The big carcass lands farther down the long street, a cloud of rumble and dust rising into the air as it hits the ground.

I run towards the center of the crater the creature had created and in the very center, like a bullseye, is a dog. A wolf actually.

Its eyes our shut as I run towards it and looks the same as the beast did. The noble head lies limply on the cold pavement. Its strong body is broken, 2 legs twisted at angles not usually witnessed is natured. The coat is caked with blood and dust. Sime patches of fur have been ripped off, leaving the coat uneven and mangy looking, wounds oozing. It is a sad sight.

I drop to my knees. "No… no…"

I grab the head and hold it in my lap. I wrap my arms gently around it and bury my face into the bloody fur.

"No… no…"

I want the green eyes to snap open and look at me, to tell me everything's okay. But nothing happens.

Tears begin to form and I hear a street sign snap behind me. I cry, he head next to his, his body cradled by my slender arms.

Around me, mysterious black energy wreaks havoc. Fire hydrants fly off the sidewalk, streams of water flying upward. Street signs bend and cars contort. Some of the cement on the sidewalk cracks and then splits. Windows blow out and parking meters melt.

A large cold hand grips my shoulder and Cyborg kneels beside me. His robotic hand trying to peel me away, but I hold tighter. He shakes his head and takes me in his strong metal arms, only making me more hysterical. He takes a step back and out of the corner of my eyes I see dazed Robin and a saddened, weeping Starfire. She wails, her green eyes looking toward the sky, looking of salvation. Robin hugs her, rocking the taller girl back and forth, whispering comforts in her ear. She quiets a bit and we just stand there, each experiencing their own tragedy.

A crowd of had formed around us and Cyborg lets go of me. He herds the people back 50 feet, saying nothing. So many people just stare at us. At a young man embracing a grieving alien, a cyborg standing over a mystic cradling the head of a motionless green dog.

"No… no…"

His eyes remained closed.

"How could I be so selfish? How?" I'm shouting now and Cyborg bends downs to hold me again. He hugs me and I stare into his now stoic eyes. His mouth opens a bit, and a raspy voice esacpes.

"Amazing grace…" he sings softly, his deep voice cracking.

"How sweet the sound." Robin sang, his voice strong. Starfire looked at him and smiled weakly.

People in the crowd looked dumbstruck, but one by one, began to take up the song. Some sang loud and deep, other whispered, some hummed. Soon, hundred of spectators sang softly and then louder, until the city rang with voices.

_I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

_T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed._

_The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures._

_  
The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures_

_When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me..._

The sing stopped and I felt all eyes on me. Complete and total silence. I opened my mouth and closed it, like a fish gaping for water.

"Sing Raven." Cyborg whispered.

I opened my mouth, a voice so strong, so beautiful, escaping my ruby lips.

_I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

Cyborg grinned. "Raven, look," I looked down to the body in my arms and watched as the ear twitched just the tiniest bit. I gasped and leaned closer. Then the leg spasmed a bit and the mouth twitched, revealing ivory white teeth and a canine fang.

The eyes opened, revealing forest green eyes, eyes I had so long to see. I smiled a rare smile.

"Welcome back." I said.

The crowd cheered, to shouts and cheers of the multitudes shaking the air, filling my heart.

"And Beast Boy…" He looked into my eyes again.

"Thank you."

**I hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
